Le seul capabable de me tirer de mes ténèbres
by Hironriteki Nyotei
Summary: Il est le seul...le seul capable de la tirer des ténèbres que sont devenues sa vie. Elle le séquestre, il faut qu'il la haïsse, qu'il est envie de la tuer... car c'est ce qu'elle veut... mourir de la main du seul homme jamais aimé. Dis moi, Akashi-kun... Tu veux bien me tuer ? Attention, cette fic est un peu spéciale, car il s'agissait à l'origine d'un RP fait avec Itaori.
1. Chapter 1

Akashi, seul dans le noir, se sentant attaché aux poignets, entendit la porte de la pièce où il se trouvait s'ouvrir.

"Tu es réveillé, Akashi-kun?

-Me vois-tu vraiment dormir dans cette situation?

-Mouais... À question stupide réponse idiote...

-..."

Akashi changea de position pour reposer son bras droit tiré par les chaines.

"Ça ne sert à rien... Tu te fatigues inutilement...

-Je conserve mes forces... Jusqu'à ce qu'on me détache, que voudrais-tu que je fasse de plus?

-Euh... Bonne question, tiens... Je t'ai enlevé et enfermé dans ma cave sans même savoir pourquoi... C'est un peu con quand même...

-... Et qui es-tu, premièrement?

-Oups, c'est vrai! Shinko, pour te servir!

\- Connais pas. Et si tu veux me servir, détache-moi.

-Évite de tout prendre au pied de la lettre ^^'

-Évite d'abord par dire de la merde. Et détache-moi.

La jeune fille brune soupira puis s'approcha. Sans qu'Akashi n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle s'assit sur ses genoux et se blottit contre lui avec un soupir triste.

"... J'ai déjà du mal à supporter mon poids de mes bras, alors ne vient pas rajouter le tien...

-... Hmm...

-Dois-je répéter?

-Non, j'ai compris mais comme tu t'en doute sûrement, je ne compte pas obéir. Et puis, tu risques de me tenir compagnie un moment, alors il va bien falloir t'y faire...

-J'aimerais que tu te soulèves de mes genoux."

Shinko le regarda, soupira, se leva et parti sans un mot. Il se passa 10, 20 minutes peut-être, avant qu'elle ne revienne, un plateau rempli de nourriture dans les mains. Elle saisit un tabouret et s'assit à côté d'Akashi, qui la regardait, méfiant. Elle sortit une paire de baguettes, prit un peu de riz dans le bol de porcelaine blanche et tendit le tout a Akashi. Qui garda la bouche hermétiquement close.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu penses que c'est empoisonné comme même ?!

\- Ça pourrait l'être et je préfère ne pas prendre de risques inutiles.

\- Tu ne serais pas un peu parano sur les bords ? Bon, tant pis, j'ai plus qu'à te prouver que c'est clean, pour que tu acceptes de manger. Parce que, accessoirement, ça fait une journée entière que t'a rien avaler, et vu que tu as l'habitude de faire du sport, ton métabolisme va se dérégler.

Elle sortit une autre paire de baguettes et mangea plusieurs bouchées, avant d'e retendre une a Akashi, qui la mangea, bon gré mal gré. Il fallait qu'il reprenne des forces s'il voulait échapper à cette folle. Une fois le bol de riz fini, elle lui fit boire du thé, avant de repartir, les neurones en surchauffe.

\- Qui est cette fille et qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien me vouloir ?!

\- Elle te l'a dit, je crois. Elle s'appelle Shinko et tout ce qu'elle veut de toi… ben… c'est toi.

Une autre jeune fille venait de faire son apparition, a la petite fenêtre grillagée se trouvant sur le côté de la cave.

-Moi, c'est Itaori. Ravie de te rencontrer.

-Le ravissement n'est pas partagé.

-Roh, c'est bon ! Tu comptes vraiment être chiant de cette manière tout le long ?! Et dire que j'pensais t'aider, mais en fait tu peux te brosser, puisque Môssieur Akashi, le fils du riche industriel pense pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul ! Nan, mais !

\- Tu peux me faire sortir ?!

-Ah… non, c'est le seul truc que je ne puisse pas faire, désolée…

-… C'est sûr, tu m'aide beaucoup…

-… Par contre, je peux te dire des trucs sur Shinko ! Ça t'aidera sûrement pour comprendre qui elle est vraiment ! Qui sait, tu pourrais même l'apprécier !

\- Je n'ai aucune envie d'apprendre à connaitre cette fille et encore moins envie de l'apprécier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-… … Bon, on s'en tape, de toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Itaori ouvrit la petite lucarne et se glissa souplement dans la pièce, permettant à Akashi de mieux la voir. Un peu plus petite que Shinko, elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés dans un carré souple et ses yeux noisette brillaient de malice.

\- Détends-toi, elle ne nous surprendra pas, elle est partie dormir et elle a le sommeil lourd. Pour que tu comprennes bien la situation, il faut que je t'explique 2-3 trucs. Premièrement, a tu déjà entendu parler de « L'Affaire Hizaikahi » ?

\- Oui, ma mère est avocate et elle défendait les enfants. C'était une sombre histoire de violences, viols, coups et tortures, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact. Le 25 décembre, la police a été appelée par un homme disant qu'il venait de recevoir un message à l'aide lancé de la maison d'en face. A l'intérieur de la maison, ils ont retrouvés une quinzaines de fillettes, âgées de 8 à 13 ans, dans des états pitoyables. En tout, il y avait 13 fillettes. Cependant, au tribunal, une petite fille de 8 ans a fait savoir qu'elles n'étaient pas 13, mais 14 à avoir étés enlevées. Des recherches ont étés de nouveau faites mais la quatorzième fillette n'a pas été retrouvée. Et puis, 3 semaines plus tard, alors que la maison allait être rasée pour construire un orphelinat, une fillette est sortie. Elle était à moitié nue, le visage couvert de sang, les yeux fous, la peau sur les os. Elle a refusé toute aide venant d'un homme, et elle a même essayé de tuer un policier à l'arme blanche. Cette fille… c'était Shinko. Et l'homme qui l'a séquestré dans une cave pendant tout son enfance, qui lui a volé son innocence et sa douceur… c'était son propre père.


	2. Chapter 2

_Et l'homme qui l'a séquestrée dans une cave pendant toute son enfance, qui lui a volé son innocence et sa douceur... c'était son propre père._

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que cela peut-il bien me faire ? Ce n'est as moi qui l'ai séquestrée, alors j'aimerai bien savoir ce que je fous là !

-Exact. Mais il faut aussi que tu sache que tu n'est pas non plus le premier à échouer ici, attaché sur cette chaise dans cette cave. Si le compte est bon, tu n'est rien de moins que le 666 ème garçon à avoir le malheur de t'y retrouver. Sachant que les autres sont sortis dans des états pitoyables.

-... Qu'est ce qu'elle leur a fait ?

-Oh, rien de bien méchant... chaque jour, elle leur à gueulé dessus pendant des heures, leur faisant comprendre au plus profond de leurs petites têtes a quel point ils étaient minables, faibles, leur répétant que le monde se passerait volontiers de pourritures comme eux, elle les a plongé au plus profond du désespoir...

-Pff... tu exagère un peu, Ita-chan... je les ai _corrigés,_ il y a une nuance... et puis tu auras remarqué que je n 'ai choisi que des violeurs, vendeurs de drogue et autres crapules des bas fonds de la ville...

-... Elle est partie et elle a le sommeil lourd ? Laisse-moi rire.

En effet, Shinko se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air parfaitement réveillée et un sale sourire qui n'inaugurait rien de bon sur le visage. Itaori, pas folle pour 2 sous, enclencha prudemment la marche arrière et sortit de la pièce, laissant Seijuro seul avec sa tortionnaire. Celle ci ferma la porte et la fenêtre a clé, saisit une chaise défoncée traînant dans un coin et s'assit dessus a l'envers, accoudée au dossier pour faire face à Akashi. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis elle lâcha :

-Tu as perdu. Tu as perdu contre Seirin. Et tu as perdu contre moi, quand on y pense...

-... C'est... C'est faux...

-Comment ça, c'est faux ? Tu en es sûr, Akashi-kun ? Pourtant, je ne suis pas en train de rêver... tu est ATTACHÉ dans ma CAVE ! Alors arrête de faire le malin ! Tu ne peux rien faire ! J'ai tout les pouvoirs sur toi ! Je peux te briser en un claquement de doigts ! Tu n'est rien ici, tu m'entends ?! RIEN ! QUEDALLE ! NADA ! Ici, ton existence a autant de sens que celle d'un ver de terre !

Akashi regarda avec surprise la jeune fille, qui semblait avoir pété une durite. Voire toute l'alimentation électrique. Elle hurlait, lui balançant sans relâche insultes et piques. Il frissonna. Il avait peur. Cette fille était définitivement folle, bien plus que lui. Au bout de 20 longues et interminables minutes de supplice, elle arrêta enfin sa tirade, haletante.

-C'est bon ? Madame est calmée ? Je peux en placer une maintenant ?

-Quoi ?!

-Pourquoi t'acharner sur moi ?

-... L'histoire que t'a racontée Itaori... elle a oublié 2-3 points important du récit. Le premier, que j'avais un frère. Le deuxième, que la maison n'a pas été détruite. Et la dernière... c'est que tu est actuellement dedans. La chaise où tu est attaché, les chaînes qui te retiennent, le décor que tu vois... c'est ce qui a fait mon quotidien de mes 4 ans à mes 10 ans... imagine passer 6 longues années ici, avec tout les jours, ton propre père venant te demander si tu va bien, si tu l'aimes, te faire promettre que, non, tu ne le quitteras jamais, que tu lui seras toujours dévoué, que jamais personne ne se mettra entre vous... tout ça, tout les jours, avec ces yeux fous injectés de sang et remplis d'amour... et de sentir ses mains sur ton corps alors que tu lui supplie d 'arrêter, et qu'a force de persévérance, il abandonne et va assouvir ses envies sur l'une des autres fillettes qu'il garde enfermé plus haut. Entendre ces cris de souffrance tout les jours, toutes les nuits... tirer sur les chaînes que tu as aux poignets, priant qu'elles cèdent, chose qu'elles ne font jamais... l'imagine tu seulement ? Non, je suis bête... un petit fils de riche pourri d'amour dans ton genre ne peut pas et ne pourra jamais comprendre ce que je ressens !

-... … … Tu as dit que tu avais un frère... où est-il ?

-... Il est mort. Mon père l'a tué parce qu'il essayait de me protéger. Et il a aussi tué ma mère. Pour la même raison. Mon père m'aime d'un amour malsain, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il est en prison actuellement...

Akashi ne répondit rien. Comme l'avait dit Itaori, il comprenait mieux maintenant... quel famille horrible... un père fou d'amour pour sa fille, qui a tué sa femme et son fils, qui séquestre sa fille, fille en question qui finit folle de haine contre les hommes. Et lui qui se retrouvait embarqué au milieu de tout ça... bizarrement, même après avoir appris tout cela, il n'arrivait pas a ressentir de la pitié pour la jeune fille, ni même de la compassion. Juste une colère brûlante contre celle qui se vengeait de ce qu'elle avait subi sur des innocents. Il remarqua après coup qu'elle avait fichu le camp. Il s'endormit, espérant récupérer un peu avant la prochaine vague de folie de Shinko.

Au milieu de la nuit, ce fut les cliquetis de ces menottes tombant a terre qui le réveillèrent en sursaut. Il regarda les menottes et les chaînes à terre, et Itaori qui souriait tristement dans l'ombre. Il ne lui ne fallut pas plus. Sautant sur ses pieds, il réussit tant bien que mal à sortir de la maison maudite et à héler un taxi pour rentrer chez lui.

-Les dés sont jetés, Shinko... a ton avis, il va te détester, ou il va oublier ?

-Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il me déteste... alors Akashi-kun ? Auras-tu le courage de me tuer ? Ou sera tu comme ces poltrons qui se défilent au dernier moment ?


	3. Chapter 3

_-Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il me déteste... alors, Akashi-kun ? Auras- tu le courage de me tuer ? Où seras-tu comme ces poltrons qui se défilent au dernier moment ?_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Akashi avait été séquestré dans la maison de Shinko, et il avait eu du mal à récupérer. Entre la colère brûlante qu'il nourrissait à l'encontre de la jeune fille et des cauchemars récurant, ils avaient une tête affreuse. Ses coéquipiers s'en étaient pris plein la gueule, sans même comprendre pourquoi. Certains avaient même vu leur entraînement tripler !

Puis, finalement, Akashi lâcha sa bombe en plein cours, alors que ses camarades lui demandaient une énième fois pourquoi il avait été absent.

-Mais vous allez me foutre la paix ?! Si vous tenez tellement a le savoir, j'ai été enchaîné dans une cave par une foldingue pendant 2 jours et 2 nuits !

Le silence se fit, chacun était sous le choc. Les coéquipiers du jeune aux cheveux rouges, qui étaient venus le chercher pour s'expliquer avec lui, s'étaient tus. Hayama était bouche bée et Reo se retenait difficilement de vomir, quand soudain, une voix rompit le silence.

-Moi, folle ? On voit bien que tu ne t'est pas regardé avant... _Akashi-kun_.

Cette voix. Cette putain de voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Au ralenti, une lueur de haine et d'envie de meurtre dans les yeux, Akashi se tourna vers l'origine de la voix, pour la voir. _Elle_. Elle était là, dans sa classe, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit, avec a ses côtés, Itaori. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs n'en menait pas large. En fait, elle aurait voulu être a n'importe quel endroit, sauf ici, car vu la tête que faisait l'héritier des Akashi, le rêve de Shinko allait sans aucun doutes se réaliser. Se laissant submerger par la haine, Akashi attrapa le premier truc qui lui tomba sous la main et se jeta sur Shinko. La jeune fille ne se débattit pas lorsque l'adolescent la plaqua avec violence contre le sol, à cheval sur elle, lui appuyant les lames de la paire de ciseaux sur la gorge. Elle leva doucement la main, attrapa le poignet de Seijuro, et le descendit avec peine de quelques centimètres.

-Crétin. La jugulaire, elle est là. Si tu compte me tuer, fait le correctement !

Elle lui sourit et ferma les yeux, attendant le coup fatal qu'il 'allait pas tarder a lui assener. Akashi appuya doucement sur la gorge, commençant a faire couler le sang de la jeune fille, lorsque que quelqu'un l'arrêta. Itaori venait de saisir sa main et elle l'écarta de la gorge de son amie, les eux embués par les larmes.

-Attends, Akashi. Tu... Tu ne connaît pas la fin de l'histoire. La fin que je suis, avec Shinko, la seule a connaître, mais qu'elle ne voudrait pour rien au monde dire. Alors je vais le faire a sa place.

-Ita-chan, je t'interdis de le lui dire ! Il n'a pas a savoir ! ILS N'ONT PAS A SAVOIR ÇA !

-... Tais-toi. Juste pour cette fois, Shin'. Je n'en peut plus de te voir te détruire de l'intérieur, de voir jour après jour ta conscience s'effriter sous le poids de la haine, de la honte et des remords.

-ILS N'ONT PAS A SAVOIR ! ILS NE DOIVENT PAS SAVOIR!C'EST NOTRE SECRET !

-... Pardonne-moi... Shin'.

D'un coup sec, Itaori assomma l'autre jeune fille, avant de se tourner vers Akashi et le reste de la classe.

-Si une seule des paroles dites ici fuite a l'extérieur, je me chargerai personnellement de vous tuer de mes propres mains, est-ce que c'est clair ?!

Tout le monde acquiesça. Personne ne parlait, conscient de la gravité des propos qui allaient se tenir sous leurs yeux.

-Comme je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, Akashi, Shinko a été séquestrée dans la cave où elle t'a enfermée, par son père, qui est actuellement en prison pour avoir tué sa femme et son fils, en plus d'avoir séquestré pendant plusieurs années des fillettes. Je t'ai aussi dit que tu étais le 666 ème garçon a avoir été séquestré par Shinko. Voilà maintenant ce que je n'ai jamais dit a personne...

C'était un coup monté. Tout. Pour tous. Elle les enfermais dans sa cave pendant plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaines, ou je faisais semblant de pactiser avec eux et où je leur racontait son histoire. Quand elle estimait qu'ils étaient a points, je me faisais passer pour la bonne samaritaine en les libé les laissait mariner un peu, le temps qu'ils la haïssent bien, puis elle retournait les voir. Elle faisait tout ça dans un unique but. Qu'il la tuent. Pour elle, ça aurait été une délivrance, une mort facile. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'en finir seule et elle en voulait au monde entier. Elle adonc inventé ce petit jeu malsain. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'ils se défilent tous. Alors elle a continué. Et puis ça a été a ton tour. Elle a longuement hésité avant de te choisir, elle ne voulait pas te faire de mal, elle ne voulait en aucun cas que tu la déteste, mais ses pulsions suicidaires ont prises le dessus. Et tu t'est retrouvé dans la cave comme les autres.

-...Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! Donc, tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu, pour vous ? ET pourquoi elle a hésité a me choisir ?

-... parce que je t'aimais... voilà tout... je t'aimais, Seijuro Akashi. Je t'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne, j'espérais secrètement que tu me remarque. C'est pour ça que je me suis mise en tête l'idée de mourir de ta main. Moi, qui est fait tellement de mal, je me disais que ce serait ma récompense pour mes années de souffrance... car il n'y a pour moi rien de plus beau que de mourir de la main de celui que l'on aime...

Akashi regarda Shinko, qui venait de se réveiller. Elle pleurait. De grosses larmes, rondes, si pures, dévalaient ses joues de porcelaine blanche. Lentement, il s'enleva, et posa le ciseau. Tout était si compliqué... Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son esprit lui apporta la réponse.

-Il y a une autre solution que mourir... Une solution que tu n'a pas osée imaginer, même dans tes rêves les plus fous...


	4. Chapter 4

_-Il y a une autre solution que mourir... Une solution que tu n'a pas osée imaginer, même dans tes rêves les plus fous..._

la jeune fille le regarda, peinant a y croire. Elle avait passé en revue toutes les solutions possibles. Abandonner et oublier ? Impossible. Devenir la méchante et torturer comme on l'avait fait pour elle ? Déjà fait. Se tuer ? Pas assez courageuse. Se faire tuer ? C'est ce qu'elle essayait de faire depuis des années, merde ! Alors, quoi ? Quelle était cette solution ?!

Akashi lui répondit de manière très explicite, sans mots, seulement avec des gestes. Il s'approcha doucement. Doucement, presque tendrement, il essuya les larmes de Shinko avec son pouce, qui se figea. Minute, là ! Que... qu'est ce qu'il se passait. Lui qui essayait de le tuer il y a quelques minutes agissait maintenant avec elle comme si elle était en cristal et allait se briser au moindre mouvement trop brusque ! Akashi se rapprocha avec lenteur, alors que l'assemblée présente retenait son souffle. Il enlaça timidement la jeune fille, qui se laissa faire, complètement perdue. Ce ne fut que quand les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent sur les siennes qu'elle se rendit vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passait. Pourtant, elle n'essaya pas de se dégager. Les barrières de haine et de rancœur qu'elle avait construite autour de son cœur cédèrent aussi facilement que des paravent en papier de riz face à la douceur de Seijuro. Alors les larmes se mirent a couler, les sanglots sortirent, les premiers depuis des années alors que la tristesse envahissait Shinko. Le cri de détresse pure qu'elle poussa suffit a faire tomber le masque de la plupart des gens. Certaines filles se mirent a pleurer, réconfortée avec peine par les autres garçons, certains s'assirent, leurs jambes ne supportant plus leur poids, il y eu même quelqu'un qui s'évanouit...

Et au milieu de ce chaos sans nom, Shinko pleurait toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis des années, recroquevillée dans les bras et l'étreinte rassurante d'Akashi Seijuro. Le professeur qui rentra a ce moment là fut assez surpris du désordre.

Plusieurs heures après, alors que les cours étaient finis, Akashi se rendit à l'hôpital, ou se trouvait Shinko, qui avait enfin acceptée de passer des examens poussé et d'être suivie par un psychologue spécialisé. Il la retrouva, petite forme fragile dans les draps immaculés, à écrire... une lettre.

-C'est pour qui ?

-... … Pour mon père.


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Cher père,**_

 _ **Cela fait maintenant 6 ans. 6 ans que le cauchemar que tu avais fait de ma vie est fini. Enfin, du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Je n'ai été libérée de ton emprise qu'il y a peu mais je souhaite te dire , mon très cher et détesté père, que je suis désormais dans l'incapacité de tenir les promesses que je t'avais faites lorsque tu me tenais enfermée dans la cave, pour les raisons que voici :**_

 _ **-JE NE T'AIME PAS ET JE NE T'AI JAMAIS AIMÉE**_

 _ **-JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS TON JOUET**_

 _ **-TU EST UN CONNARD ET TU NE PEUX PLUS RIEN ME FAIRE CAR TU EST EN PRISON**_

 _ **Et pour finir... j'ai un petit ami, un amoureux, un amant, (appelle-ça comme tu veux, je m'en fous) du nom d'Akashi Seijuro. Je l'aime et il m'aime. NOUS NOUS AIMONS ET TU NE POURRAS RIEN FAIRE CONTRE ! Aussi, je souhaite de tout mon cœur que tu crèves comme le chien que tu est derrière les barreaux en maudissant ta connerie et en suppliant les fantômes de Mère et d' Aoi de te pardonner, et je souhaite ne plus jamais entendre parler de toi.**_

 _ **Cordialement, ta fille, Shinko Hizaikahi**_

 _ **P.S : Je suis enceinte d'un fille, qui naîtra dans exactement 8 mois et 22 jours d'après le médecin. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Mère.**_


End file.
